


What's written in the stars

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gencio - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Genji wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he heard the famous musician would join the Overwatch ranks, but he hadn't expected a friend, much less something more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Gencio for a while and I finally got around to doing it, yay! This turned out so much longer than I thought, though. Oops. 
> 
> The title is terribly unrelated because I'm honestly the worst at naming things. The word document for this fic was called "green bois.doc"

Genji was bored and restless. Zenyatta had been away from the Watchpoint for over two weeks now, acting as an emissary for Overwatch to reach out to the other Shambali monks, which Genji knew was more than important for the future of both organizations. It had been fine to begin with, as Genji spent a lot of his time meditating or practicing anyway, but he soon grew bored of not having anyone to speak to. Of course he was friends with Winston, Angela and Jesse among others, but none of them understood him the same way Zenyatta did.

 

Wandering around the base, he was still getting reacquainted with all of the spots he used to visit back when he was twenty-something. It felt strange, because everything looked the same and still felt different. It was like he hadn’t been able to truly _see_ everything before, his mind so clouded with pain and anger.

 

He found a lot of new things he liked about the Watchpoint; things he hadn’t even noticed before. There were the wildflowers, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, the sight of the seagulls soaring high above and the sound of the base slowly coming back to life. People were joining almost every week, moving in and getting started with their own little projects, all coordinated toward making the world a better place.

 

Heading down a corridor Genji thought had been abandoned, he became slowly aware of music drifting through the air. It pulled him forward, curious, and as he walked the sound became louder.

 

Genji couldn’t say he had ever heard anything quite like it before, despite spending his youth in various clubs and bars around Hanamura. This music was soothing yet energizing, mellow tones that still somehow make the tips of his fingers tingle, a sensation he hadn’t felt in years. He tip-toed closer to the open door where the music came from and stopped to just listen.

 

After a beat, he could hear someone humming along inside the room, a man by the sound of it. Suddenly the music shifted, the tempo quickening, and Genji’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Naah”, someone said on the other side of the wall. The music slowed again, and Genji couldn’t help but smile.

 

He realized now who it had to be; Lúcio Correia dos Santos, the famous musician. Genji had heard that he would join, but he hadn’t realized it had happened already. Even though Genji had never listened to Lúcio’s music, he knew instinctively that it was what he heard now.

 

Genji stood still for a long moment, debating with himself. He wanted to go in and introduce himself, if anything because it was the polite thing to do, but he was afraid that if he did then Lúcio would stop playing the music. Genji closed his eyes, quickly getting lost in it. Somehow, it reminded him of the sounds Zenyatta would create sometimes during their meditation sessions. Genji always loved those times; it was during those times he felt the most at peace, but also the most alive.

 

“Hey there”, a voice said.

 

Genji opened his eyes and found Lúcio sticking his head out the door, giving him a little smile.

 

“Oh”, Genji said, feeling a heat rise to his cheeks. He was glad it didn’t show. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay”, Lúcio said, still smiling. “Music is meant to be enjoyed.”

 

Genji nodded a little, taking a moment to take in Lúcio. He remembered seeing posters of him somewhere, so it felt a bit odd seeing him in real life. He had put up his dreadlocks in a loose bun and was wearing a neon green shirt with a frog print, and a pair of glasses were balancing on the tip of his nose. He didn’t particularly look like a world-famous superstar, but he did look kind of sweet.

 

“I’m Lúcio”, he said.

 

“I know”, Genji replied without thinking. Lúcio grinned and Genji felt another wave of embarrassment. “I mean, my name is Genji Shimada.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Genji. Doctor Ziegler told me about you.”

 

“She did?”

 

“Yeah. All good stuff”, Lúcio assured him. “You wanna come inside?”

 

“Um”, Genji hesitated. Realizing he didn’t have anything else to do, he agreed. “Sure.”

 

Lúcio disappeared into the room and Genji followed, suddenly curious again. The room looked just like all the other agents’ rooms at the base, white and gray and orange, but it was filled with moving boxes and Lúcio appeared to only have started unpacking a few of them.

 

“Yeah, I just got here two days ago”, Lúcio said, as an apology. Genji looked over at him and had to do a double take. Lúcio seemed to notice him staring and raised an eyebrow. It took a moment for Genji to find his words.

 

“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t realize…” he trailed off.

 

“That I was in a wheelchair?” Lúcio finished. He still had a smile across his lips and thankfully didn’t appear upset. He leaned back, seemingly relaxed. “Most people don’t, to be honest.”

 

“Forgive me for asking –“

 

“Don’t worry about it”, Lúcio said, and seemed to be honest. Genji haltingly asked the question burning in his mind.

 

“I’ve seen posters with you, and some videos as well I believe, and –“

 

Lúcio barked out a laugh.

 

“I was walking? Yeah, I do that.” He was grinning now, and looked almost mischievous. Genji couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh, raising his hand in an inquisitive gesture. “I’ve got some high tech leg bracers. Kinda like an exoskeleton.” Lúcio pointed toward the back of the room and Genji saw a large metal crate. The lid was slightly open and inside he could spot a hint of green and blue. “I put them on for shows and stuff like that. And I’ll wear them in battle.”

 

“I see”, Genji said, slowly. He wasn’t sure what he had imagined when he heard Lúcio Correia dos Santos would be joining the new Overwatch, but it wasn’t this. Lúcio was still watching him, like he was expecting a reaction. “… You’re not what I imagined.”

 

Lúcio laughed again. It was a nice sound.

 

“Was that a compliment?”

 

“Yes, it was”, Genji admitted, smiling to himself. They looked at each other for a moment, before Lúcio swept out with his hand toward the bed.

 

“Please”, he said, and Genji took a seat.

 

He looked over Lúcio’s shoulder and saw the music equipment he had been working with. It didn’t surprise Genji that it was the first thing Lúcio had unpacked. There was a computer with two monitors, a mixing table, a set of big speakers and various bits of technological scrap lying around. One of the monitors showed a yellow line pulsating in sync with the rhythm of the music still playing in the background.

 

“Can I ask you something now?” Lúcio wondered, pulling Genji back to the now. Genji nodded.

 

“Of course. It would only be fair”, he said. To be honest, he had about a dozen more questions for Lúcio, but he had already asked so many any more would be too much.

 

“You’re a cyborg, right?”

 

“Yes”, Genji answered, grinning.

 

“Sorry if this is inappropriate or something, but that’s _really cool_ ”, Lúcio said, making Genji chuckle. Lúcio laughed as well. “I mean it!”

 

“Thank you”, Genji said, quietly pleased. Usually when people asked, it was followed by an apology or condolences. It was nice to get a different reaction every now and again. “I really like your music.”

 

“Yeah? It’s something new I’m working on. Can I ask…” He hesitated, but Genji nodded a little, urging him to go on. “… how does it make you feel?”

 

Genji blinked, surprised. Lúcio chewed his lip and suddenly seemed uncertain, watching Genji intently.

 

“… It makes me feel energized. And calm, at the same time.”

 

“Really?” Lúcio wondered, a smile breaking out over his face again. “Oh man, that’s great!” He spun around and reached for a pen and some paper to jot something down. “I’m really glad to hear that. It’s exactly what I was going for. I noticed someone else was listening to the song and I –“

 

“Wait”, Genji interrupted, making Lúcio look up at him again. “You knew I was listening? How?”

 

Lúcio rolled out of the way and pointed to the other monitor. It showed something akin to a radar, where two yellow spots where blinking close to each other.

 

“I can tell who’s close enough to hear my music”, Lúcio explained. He turned to type something on the keyboard, lines of code appearing on the screen. “The tech isn’t really that refined yet, I can tell who’s close enough, but to be honest I can’t actually tell if they’re listening or not. Like, someone might be deaf or wearing earplugs or something. Doctor Ziegler suggested I had a look at the tech she has, the one that lets her know if someone is injured, to tweak what I have and maybe, uh…” Lúcio looked back at Genji, trailing off. “Sorry, that’s… probably not very interesting to you, huh?”

 

“No”, Genji hurried to say. “No, it is. I do think it’s interesting.”

 

“Yeah?” Lúcio said, smiling again. “Okay. Cool. You seem like a cool guy, Genji.”

 

“I like to think that I am”, Genji said, which made Lúcio laugh again.

 

Lúcio went on to ask Genji if he wanted to know more about the tech, and Genji happily said yes. It wasn’t just because he had been bored previously, but he really found Lúcio interesting and fun to listen to. He was very passionate about what he did, that much was clear, and Genji couldn’t help but admire that about him. Lúcio talked about how his tech worked, how his song making process went, how eager he had been to join Overwatch when the rumors about it started circulating again.

 

Since Genji had already asked Lúcio a decent amount of questions, it seemed only fair that Lúcio got to do the same in return. He asked about what it had been like back in the old days of Overwatch, what Genji had done in the time since and how he fought in battle. The unbridled look of pure joy on Lúcio’s face when Genji showed off his throwing stars was something he wasn’t likely to forget anytime soon.

 

When Genji finally left Lúcio’s room some time later, he did so with the realization that he had made a new friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Genji hesitated outside Lúcio’s door, debating whether or not to knock. He could hear music from inside the room; otherwise he wouldn’t have been sure if Lúcio was there or not. He usually left his door open, allowing anyone who wanted to come inside.

 

Raising his hand, Genji braced himself for knocking.

 

“I know you’re out there”, Lúcio’s voice said on the other side. He sounded amused. “Come on in.”

 

Genji let out a breath and knocked twice anyway before turning the doorknob. Peering inside, he saw Lúcio sitting by his desk surrounded by all his tech, already a familiar sight. He had unpacked all of the moving boxes by now, and the green details in there stood in stark contrast against the Overwatch orange. There were posters, old vinyl records, a couple of music awards, random tech parts and a few frog plushies and figurines.

 

Lúcio grinned at him.

 

“Hey. I’ve worked out how to tell if people can actually hear my music or not. Cool, right?” Lúcio pointed to one of his monitors Genji looked closer and saw two blinking spots next to each other. “Took me forever to figure it out. I kept getting weird readings until I realized there was a seagull sitting on the roof that could hear the music.”

 

Genji couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“So, what’s up?” Lúcio wondered.

 

“I… usually don’t listen to a lot of music”, Genji admitted. Lúcio gasped and clutched his hand over his heart. “I know, I know. But I would like to.”

 

Lúcio quickly recovered from the shock and waggled his eyebrows instead.

 

“You want me to give you some recs?”

 

“Yes, please”, Genji said, smiling. “I would like something to listen to when I’m training and running.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Lúcio turned around to his computer again and started bringing up tons and tons of folders containing a wide variety of music. While Lúcio was searching, Genji looked around the room for a moment. His gaze landed on a stack of physical CDs, and he couldn’t help but take one. CDs had made a comeback after being near unheard of when he was younger, and it turned out the entire stack was copies of Lúcio’s album _Synaesthesia Auditiva_.

 

”Can I take one of these?” Genji wondered. Lúcio shot him a look over his shoulder.

 

“Oh yeah, absolutely! I, uh, I was gonna hand out copies to all the agents but then I thought… maybe that would be weird.” He snorted. “I don’t want everyone to think I’m… full of myself, or something.”

 

“I don’t think it would be weird”, Genji said, looking at the frog icon on the front of the CD. It made him smile. “I don’t think anyone would think that of you.”

 

“Thanks”, Lúcio said, giving him a fond smile. “Hey, you want me to sign that?”

 

“Please!” Genji said, handing over the CD to Lúcio. He got a pen and signed the album in big, round letters. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. You listen to that kind of music, or…?”

 

Genji huffed a little.

 

“I used to, when I was younger. Now I don’t know what I should listen to.”

 

“You say that like you’re really old”, Lúcio said, sounding half worried and half amused. Genji shrugged with a sigh.

 

“I’m thirty five.”

 

“Oh.” Lúcio looked surprised for a moment, and then gave an embarrassed smile. “I kinda thought you were younger. In a good way!” he hurried to add. Genji chuckled. “… I’m twenty six.”

 

Genji tilted his head to one side.

 

“I thought you were older. In a good way.”

 

“Well then”, Lúcio said, smiling and raising an eyebrow. He made a face like he wanted to say something else, but then didn’t.

 

“Yes?” Genji urged him to go on.

 

“This is really dumb, but…” Lúcio began, grinning like he was embarrassed. “Ever since I saw your throwing stars I’ve been wondering… if… I could have one?” he wondered, hesitantly. Genji burst out laughing, unable to stop himself. “See, I told you it was dumb!”

 

“It’s not dumb, it’s just a bit funny”, Genji assured him, still chuckling.

 

“I just think they’re cool”, Lúcio mumbled. “That’s all.”

 

Genji smiled and raised his arm, activating the panel and letting a lone throwing star slide out. It was gleaming metallic with green details, and Lúcio’s eyes went wide at the sight of it. Genji plucked it out and handed it over to Lúcio, who almost squealed.

 

“Oh man, this is so cool! Thank you!” He beamed towards Genji. “Are you sure I can take this?”

 

“I have plenty more”, Genji said, nodding once. “Be careful, it’s sharp.”

 

“I know, I know. Thanks.” Lúcio turned his gaze toward the throwing star for a moment, turning it over and inspecting it thoroughly. After a beat, he raised his gaze to look at Genji again. “… Do you wanna sign it?”

 

Genji snorted.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah!” Lúcio exclaimed. “I mean, why not? I signed something for you.”

 

“Well yes, but…” Genji searched for the words. “You’re, you know… somebody. I’m not.”

 

“Genji…” Lúcio said, sounding genuinely concerned. “Of course you’re somebody. You’re an Overwatch agent. One of the original ones. And have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? You’re a freaking cyborg ninja, do you know how cool that is?” Lúcio’s arguments did make Genji smile a little again. “And, you know, even if you weren’t any of those things you’d still be you. And I like you. I want your autograph.”

 

Lúcio held out the throwing star toward Genji again, his eyes serious. Genji just looked at it for a moment before slowly taking it. Lúcio gave him a pen as well and Genji wrote his name in Japanese on the metal surface. It smudged a bit, but when he gave it back to Lúcio he still looked at it like it was something precious.

 

“Thanks, Genji”, he said. “It means a lot.”

 

“… Thank _you_ ”, Genji said, and Lúcio smiled sweetly toward him.

 

* * *

 

 

Zenyatta seemed weary after returning from Nepal, and Genji was more than willing to just give him some space for a while. Despite not meeting him, Genji felt better knowing that the omnic was on the base, available should Genji need him.

 

All of the agents who had answered the recall, as well as the new ones like Lúcio and Hana, ate food together in the canteen, hung out in the common rooms and practiced at the shooting range. Genji often saw Lúcio with Hana and Lena, which didn’t surprise him; they were all such vibrant and energetic people, and it made sense that they got along. Lúcio seemed to fit in perfectly with the other agents, friends with everyone, and he always seemed to have a smile on his lips.

 

Genji was next to surprised when Lúcio went out of his way to include Genji in conversations with the others, or when he sought him out just to hang out with him. Genji couldn’t remember the last time anyone besides Zenyatta had showed any real interest in spending time with him, and it made a warmth blossom up in his chest every time Lúcio smiled towards him.

 

A few days after Zenyatta’s return, the omnic suggested a meditation session one afternoon, which Genji willingly accepted. They found a relatively secluded area in the shade where they could hear the sounds of the ocean. Genji sat down opposite Zenyatta, who sunk down a bit and relaxed his pose, and closed his eyes.

 

It felt good and familiar to do this again, more comforting than anything else Genji knew of.

 

It was easy to loose track of time when meditating, and Genji had no idea how much time had passed when Zenyatta suddenly spoke up.

 

“Please, come closer”, he said, his voice gentle. Genji opened his eyes and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Lúcio in his wheelchair, rolling over to them.

 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you”, Lúcio said, but he had a little smile on his lips.

 

“You’re not disturbing us”, Genji assured him, nodding.

 

“I was wondering if I may join you?”

 

The question caught Genji off guard, but it pleased him at the same time. He looked at his master, who met his gaze.

 

“What do you think, my student?”

 

“I would be happy to meditate with you, Lúcio”, Genji said, smiling towards the other even though he knew it didn’t show. Maybe Lúcio heard it in his voice anyway, because he smiled as well.

 

“Please”, Zenyatta said, gesturing for Lúcio to join them.

 

Genji hadn’t expected Lúcio to get out of his wheelchair, but he did, lowering himself down onto the ground with practiced ease. He didn’t seem to be able to move his legs at all, and the sight tore at Genji’s heart. Still, Lúcio didn’t seem bothered by it, sitting up straight with his hands folded in his lap.

 

“Now what?” Lúcio asked, which made Genji snicker a little.

 

“Close your eyes”, Zenyatta said, apparently unfazed. Genji watched as Lúcio did as he was told. “Now, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.” Watching Lúcio’s chest rise and sink filled Genji with an unexpected warmth, a fondness he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Close your eyes, Genji.”

 

Genji grinned and closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm himself down. For a while they just sat quietly, breathing slow and steady, listening to the waves and the wind. It felt a little bit strange at first, having Lúcio there, as Genji was so used to being alone with his master, but surprisingly soon it felt completely natural.

 

“I think my legs have fallen asleep”, Lúcio said suddenly, and Genji burst out laughing. Opening his eyes, he saw that Lúcio was grinning as well, pleased with himself. Zenyatta looked as confused as an omnic could.

 

“I’m afraid I do not understand”, he said, which just made Genji chuckle even more. “Your legs are paralyzed, are they not?”

 

“Yeah, they are”, Lúcio said. “It was a joke”, he explained, patiently. A second or two passed, and then Zenyatta shifted slightly.

 

“Oh, I see.” He laughed a little, a metallic _ha-ha_ which made Lúcio’s eyes widen.

 

“I’ve never heard an omnic laugh before”, he said. He cast a glance over at Genji, who nodded once. “It’s nice.”

 

“My thanks”, Zenyatta said.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Lúcio wondered, leaning a bit closer toward the monk. “Genji told me you sometimes play music for him. Could I hear some of it, or is that reserved for your student?”

 

“I believe Genji told me that you said that music is meant to be enjoyed”, Zenyatta said, making Genji’s face heat up underneath the visor. Lúcio shot an amused glance at him, obviously realizing that the two of them had been talking about him. “I would be happy to oblige.”

 

Despite the embarrassment, Genji couldn’t help but smile. He was glad Zenyatta and Lúcio seemed to be getting along, and he was glad he would also get to hear the music again.

 

Zenyatta lowered his head, his shoulders drooping as if he had let out a deep breath. After a moment, the orbs spinning around his neck started glowing a soft gold. Then they began rising and sinking, giving off melodious little chimes. It was difficult to discern a coherent melody, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

 

“Wow”, Genji could hear Lúcio breathe. “It’s beautiful.”

 

As Zenyatta played the music for a while, Genji couldn’t resist looking at Lúcio, who was completely focused on the sounds. After a moment, Genji could almost tell he stopped just listening and instead started analyzing the music, nodding his head and tapping his fingers in rhythm with the chiming. It made Genji smile.

 

Eventually, the music became slower and then stopped entirely. Zenyatta raised his head again and tilted his chin in a way that told Genji he would have smiled if he was able to. Lúcio grinned towards the omnic.

 

“That was beautiful.”

 

“Thank you”, Zenyatta said again. “What did you think, my student?”

 

“Oh, it was beautiful”, Genji agreed. “It always is.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Have I not told you before?” Genji wondered, genuinely surprised. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Not that I can recall. And do not worry. I shall endeavor to do it more often”, Zenyatta promised.

 

“Thank you, master.”

 

“Yeah, thank you for letting me hear it as well”, Lúcio said. “I really liked it. And thanks for letting me join your meditation.”

 

“You are most welcome.”

 

“I should probably get going”, Lúcio continued. He shifted a bit where he sat. “I don’t want to disturb, so I’m gonna go and let you two continue.”

 

Lúcio began pulling himself back toward the wheelchair and Genji felt a sting of worry. Apparently, Zenyatta felt the same thing.

 

“Do you require assistance?” the monk wondered.

 

“Nah”, Lúcio said and stopped what he was doing. He looked over at Genji, giving him a small smile. “But I’d appreciate it anyway.”

 

Genji smiled as well and got up, walking over to Lúcio and crouching next to him.

 

“May I?” Genji asked, and Lúcio nodded.

 

Genji bent down and hooked his arms underneath Lúcio’s back and knees, and easily lifted him up. He didn’t weigh a lot, and Genji was stronger than most people. Lúcio’s smile widened into a grin, clearly pleased, and Genji carefully sat him down in his wheelchair again.

 

“Thanks”, Lúcio said, and Genji tried to ignore the little fluttering feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. He nodded a little and then looked over toward Zenyatta.

 

“Go with your friend, if you want”, he said, his voice peaceful.

 

“Thank you, master”, Genji said, giving him a short bow.

 

Genji and Lúcio moved away from Zenyatta together, while the monk stayed behind, still sitting in the same cross-legged position. Lúcio waited until they had rounded a corner before he spoke up.

 

“I like him”, he said.

 

“I believe he likes you too.”

 

“Even if I dragged you out of there?” Lúcio wondered, glancing up at him. Genji chuckled.

 

“You didn’t drag me. I came willingly”, he said. He was quiet for a moment, and then added: “I like spending time with you.”

 

“The feeling’s mutual”, Lúcio said, with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

A shout from one of the common rooms caught Genji’s attention. It hadn’t sounded serious, but it still made him curious. He wandered over to the door and peered inside, not sure what he was expecting to see.

 

Lúcio, Hana and Lena were sitting on one of the sofas together. The large holoscreen in front of them was flashing with color and animations, and Genji could see the controllers being clenched tightly by Lúcio and Hana. They were all wearing casual clothes, a mix of neon green, pink and orange, and it looked like they had been borrowing clothes from each other. A surge of nostalgia and fondness washed over Genji, making him smile.

 

He walked into the room just in time for Hana to win the round, which didn’t surprise him. She whooped and cheered while Lúcio groaned.

 

“Oh, hi Genji!” Lena said. She moved over and patted on the sofa, between her and Lúcio. “Come join us.”

 

“Thank you.” Genji sunk down next to them and received a weary smile from Lúcio. “Are you losing?”

 

“Yeah”, Lúcio sighed. “It feels kinda unfair to play against a pro gamer.”

 

“Hey, you asked for it”, Hana said, sticking her tongue out at him. “Literally.”

 

“And that was my first mistake.” Lúcio leaned back into the sofa, defeated. “Do you play, Genji?”

 

“I used to, when I was younger”, Genji admitted.

 

“You wanna see how rusty you are?” Hana wondered, waggling her eyebrows. Lúcio grinned and handed over his controller to Genji, before he got a chance to protest. “Alright! Choose your character!”

 

It only took a moment or two for Genji to get a handle on the game. It was an old school fighting game, very similar to the ones he used to play. Everyone laughed when the character he picked was a cyborg ninja, and Genji smiled in secret as well.

 

Hana was an incredibly good gamer. Genji had been prepared for that much, but he was still surprised by her sheer level of skill. Granted, this was his first time playing a video game in many years, but the instincts came back quicker than he had been expecting. His fingers moved lightning quick across the buttons on the controller, and he was fairly sure his visor helped him anticipate what Hana’s character would do, much like with an enemy in real life.

 

In the end, Hana won.

 

“Yes!” she exclaimed, letting out a laugh. She turned to Genji. “You’re actually really good. You almost had me there for a second!”

 

“Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Genji wondered, smirking.

 

“She didn’t say that to me”, Lúcio chimed in, which made them laugh.

 

“I’m sure you’re an excellent gamer”, Genji said, turning towards him. Lúcio raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah? You don’t think you can take me?”

 

Lena made an ‘ _oooo_ ’ sound in the background, which made Genji grin. Before he could answer, Hana had tossed her controller over to Lúcio, apparently eager to see the competition.

 

Lúcio picked his character and the round started. Genji quickly found out that Lúcio was really good as well; he got the feeling he had played a lot of games during the years. The round was nerve-wrackingly close moment to moment, making both Hana and Lena sit on the edge of their seats, cheering and hollering. However, Genji’s reflexes were just a little bit faster, and in the end he won.

 

“Damn”, Lúcio said, once again sinking back against the cushions. “You _are_ really good at this.” He looked next to surprised, which made Genji chuckle.

 

“Thank you. So are you”, he said. He had to admit he had really enjoyed playing video games again. There was a special sort of rush that came with the fighting and the winning which he hadn’t experienced anywhere else.

 

“So you’re a cyborg ninja who can climb walls, shoot throwing stars out of your arm, _and_ you’re good at video games? That’s just unfair”, Lúcio said, though he sounded far from displeased. “What else you got up your sleeve?”

 

“Besides throwing stars?” Genji said, which made the others laugh. Even though Lena and Hana’s laughs were sweet as well, Genji could only really focus on Lúcio. He had never seen the dimples in his cheeks before. Genji took a deep breath. “… Well, I can cook one mean bowl of ramen.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Lúcio said, smirking slightly. “I’d love to try that sometime.”

 

“It would be my pleasure to cook for you.”

 

Lena snorted a little.

 

“Can you two stop flirting and decide whether or not you want a rematch?”

 

Face heating, Genji handed over his controller to her. He fell silent as Lena and Hana started another round, but couldn’t help but sneak glances at Lúcio sitting next to him. Lúcio kept his eyes on the holoscreen, but he looked oddly pleased, and it made Genji’s stomach flutter.

 

* * *

 

 

The one place where Genji never saw Lúcio was the practice range. It didn’t really surprise him; Lúcio had made it clear that he wasn’t a fighter, at least not in a physical sense. Still, Genji knew that Torbjörn and Lúcio were working on a weapon together, something he could use if he had to in battle but that still suited his style.

 

Genji, on the other hand, liked spending time at the range. Jesse was often there too, as well as Fareeha, Lena and Zarya. Genji didn’t always speak that much with them, but he knew he was welcomed in their company and he liked listening to them speak, as well as watching them train. Zarya and Lena were working on a sort of combo together, one where Zarya essentially picked up Lena and threw her towards the training bots, giving her an extra speed boost.

 

Lena was happily chatting away about how she and Winston had done the same thing once when Genji noticed Lúcio idling in the doorway. He was still in his wheelchair and didn’t seem to have come there to train, but his face lit up with a smile when Genji turned his head towards him.

 

Excusing himself from the others, Genji wandered over to Lúcio, whose smile widened.

 

“Hey”, Lúcio said, his voice warm.

 

“Hello.” Genji bent his head slightly as a greeting. “Did you come here to train? Or to watch us train?”

 

“Nah. Well. I wouldn’t mind seeing you train”, Lúcio said. Even though he hadn’t specified whether he meant _all of you_ or _just you_ , Genji still felt a warmth in his chest. “Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve got something for you.”

 

“Really?” Genji wondered, watching Lúcio’s smile turn into a grin. He nodded.

 

“Yeah. C’mon.”

 

Genji let Lúcio lead the way to his room and fought to stay calm, his heart beating a little faster than usual. While walking, Lúcio asked how the training had went and Genji told him about Lena and Zarya’s experiment, Jesse’s failed attempt at throwing a flashbang at one of the training bots, and how Fareeha had knocked her head into the ceiling after hovering too high.

 

Genji really liked how he seemed to have the ability to make Lúcio laugh, at any time, about anything. It was a really nice sound.

 

They reached Lúcio’s room and headed inside, and again Genji took a seat on the bed while Lúcio rolled over to his desk.

 

“Okay”, Lúcio said, taking a deep breath. Genji couldn’t help but wonder if he was nervous. “You ready?”

 

Genji nodded and Lúcio turned on a song, one which Genji hadn’t heard before.

 

The first tone made his heart clench and a shiver go down his spine. It was familiar, and at the same time new. The clear, rhythmic chimes were the first thing he noticed, reminiscent of Zenyatta’s music, followed by the tones of a koto and a bamboo flute, all of it mixed together with Lúcio’s own brand of music. It was more peaceful and less energizing than any of Lúcio’s other songs, but Genji couldn’t help but think it was the most beautiful one yet.

 

Drawing a deep, shaky breath, Genji felt unexpected tears sting at his eyes. He had to close his eyes for a moment.

 

When he looked up again, Lúcio was watching him with a slightly worried expression. Genji had to remind himself Lúcio couldn’t see his reaction. He nodded a bit, searching for words.

 

“You like it?” Lúcio wondered, uncharacteristically quiet.

 

“Yes”, Genji managed to get out. He reached up to unfasten his visor; he had to dry the tears from his cheeks. He put down the visor in his lap and rubbed his hands against his face, trying to recompose himself. Looking back up, he saw Lúcio was determinedly looking in any direction but his. Genji cocked his head to one side. “What are you doing?”

 

“Uh”, Lúcio said. “I figured if you wanted me to see your face you would’ve told me.”

 

Genji couldn’t help but smile, feeling a surge of affection toward the other. He hesitated for a moment.

 

“… Close your eyes”, he then said. Lúcio immediately did so, with a smile. Genji got up and leaned down to press a kiss against Lúcio’s cheek, which made his smile widen into a grin. Backing off again, Genji sat down and put the visor back on. “You can look again.”

 

Lúcio took a cautious peek at first, seemed to realize Genji had hidden his face again, and then beamed against him.

 

“So you like it, huh?” Lúcio said, sounding pleased with himself.

 

“Yes. It’s beautiful.”

 

“Thank you. I’m glad you think so.”

 

For a moment or two, they sat still and quietly, listening to the song. Genji couldn’t get enough of it. It was ever-changing, the different instruments and tones fluctuating, no part quite like the other.

 

“… Does it go on forever?” Genji finally wondered. Not that he considered it a bad thing.

 

“Yeah”, Lúcio replied, which surprised Genji. “It’s a loop, so… I, uh, made a simple program that randomizes the different parts, so it’s always changing while still remaining harmonious.”

 

“Really? That’s incredible”, Genji said. Lúcio’s smile turned a bit embarrassed and Genji could’ve sworn he saw his cheeks darken.

 

“Thanks”, Lúcio said again, more of a mumble this time. “It’s nothing special, really. I, uh, I can send you the song if you want it.”

 

“No”, Genji instantly blurted out, which made Lúcio blink. “Sorry, I mean…” He took a deep breath. “Would it be weird if I said… I only wanted to listen to it with you?”

 

Lúcio’s gaze grew tender.

 

“Nah. That doesn’t sound weird at all. It sound’s pretty sweet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nightmares didn’t plague Genji as often as they used to, once upon a time, but when they did hit, they were still as bad as they had been during the worst time in his life.

 

Genji woke up choking on a scream, heart pounding and mind racing. His room was entirely dark; with trembling hands he searched for the light button next to the bed. It took him a moment too long to find it, but when he did blissful light filled the room, chasing away the shadows.

 

He swept his gaze over the room, searching for any signs of danger. There was nothing, and part of him already knew it; if there had been, his sensors would have warned and woken him up long ago. Still, sometimes he needed to see things with his own eyes before believing them. His nightmares were filled with darkness, blue fire, screaming and blood. There was rarely any sense too them, just a mixed blur of noises and images flashing by, accompanied by a paralyzing fear.

 

For several minutes, he sat still and simply breathed, trying to let go of his panicked thoughts and waiting for his pulse to return to normal. Slowly, he went through the lessons Zenyatta had thought him, about peace and stability. He thought of Angela as well, and her words during the worst pain many years ago. Finally, he thought of Lúcio and his music, his smile and his laugh.

 

Genji knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again for at least another hour or two, and looking out the window it became clear that it was still in the middle of the night.

 

While the rest of the base slept, Genji left his room and quietly walked through the empty hallways. He liked the stillness and the silence; it was oddly soothing after his chaotic dreams. He couldn’t remember feeling as safe at the base when he was younger as he did now.

 

Eventually he walked outside. It was pleasantly cool and the sky was clear, showing a multitude of stars and a sliver of the moon. The air smelled like seawater, and Genji drew in deep lung-fulls of it.

 

He wandered around some more before the crisp air really started affecting him; it made him energized, filled him with a tingling sensation like an electric current, not unlike Lúcio’s songs. After a beat he set off running, because he could and wanted to, and because there was no one else around. It didn’t take long before the sensation took over entirely; his own ragged breath, the pounding of his feet against the ground, the rush of air around him. It chased away the last remnants of his nightmares, setting him free once again.

 

Genji vaulted over a couple of crates, climbed up the side of a building and ran along the roof. If anyone else had been awake he would have been too self-conscious about running and jumping around like this; it was usually something he reserved for battle.

 

He ran and jumped and climbed until he finally started running out of energy. It was an effective strategy, even though it took a while; he knew he’d be able to fall asleep again once he returned to his room.

 

On the way back, he stopped for a moment to look out over the dark ocean and the deep blue sky. Letting out a sigh, Genji sunk down on the roof where he had been standing, sitting cross-legged and relaxing for a moment.

 

After a beat he became aware of an odd sound, a rhythmic swooshing that seemed strangely familiar. It stopped for a moment, and then started again.

 

“Hey”, a voice suddenly said behind Genji.

 

Genji jumped in surprise and quickly turned his head. There was a moment before he could take in what he was seeing. It was Lúcio, standing up, his legs thicker than Genji remembered, his feet glowing green, his chest heaving with each breath –

 

“Oh shit”, Lúcio said, spinning around so that his back was turned towards Genji. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you weren’t wearing your visor!”

 

Shocked and relieved at the same time, Genji let out an amused huff. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Lúcio. It felt strange seeing him stand up, but he was still a fair bit shorter than Genji.

 

“Lúcio”, Genji said, softly. The other hummed a little, still not turning around. Genji took a deep breath and reached out for Lúcio’s hand, gently tugging at him.

 

Lúcio slowly turned around, keeping his eyes lowered at first but then sneaking a glance upward. He seemed to do a double take, and then raised his gaze to really look at Genji, his mouth falling open slightly. Genji smiled towards him, his chest aching and his stomach fluttering, still clutching Lúcio’s hand. Lúcio’s eyes wander across his face, taking it in, and Genji held his breath. He knew what Lúcio saw; the scars marring his skin, the gaps in his eyebrows, the spot where his upper lip was slightly split in two. After a beat, Lúcio’s face lit up with a genuine smile that made Genji’s heart skip a beat.

 

“You’re really handsome”, Lúcio quietly said, which made Genji smile as well. Lúcio just kept watching him, like he was amazed at the sight. “Your eyes are really pretty. And you’ve got green hair!” Genji let out a light laugh and Lúcio reached up towards his head. He stopped just before he was close enough to touch Genji’s neon green locks. “Oh. I’m… I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s…” Genji quickly shook his head. “Please. I…” He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to articulate how badly he was craving the touch. Not sexually or even romantically; just simple physical closeness, a rare commodity for him for so many years. “… Please.”

 

Maybe Lúcio understood, because he continued, reaching out until he could run his fingers through Genji’s short hair. Genji closed his eyes with a sigh, a shiver going down his spine. He never imagined it would feel so _good_. Lúcio let go of his hand to use both of his to card through the hair, before sliding down to his face. Warm fingertips slid across Genji’s scarred skin, gently exploring his features, tracing over parts of him that hadn’t felt another’s touch in so long.

 

Lúcio’s hands stopped moving, but he still kept them on Genji’s cheeks. Genji opened his eyes, looking down at the other. Lúcio looked so vulnerable, his eyes wide and frightened, but tender at the same time.

 

Suddenly Genji was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him.

 

A few long seconds passed, but Genji was too nervous to actually do it, and too afraid of what might happen if he did. Instead, he gave Lúcio a gentle smile.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

Lúcio smiled too and lowered his hands, the moment passing.

 

“I was awake and I saw something green flash by my window”, he said, which made Genji chuckle. “I was curious what you were up to, so I followed you. I hope that’s okay.”

 

“It is. I’m glad you did”, Genji said. “You were able to follow me?”

 

“Yeah. My skates let me wall ride, so I can climb buildings and stuff. It’s still a work in progress, so sometimes it’s a bit, uh… unstable.” Lúcio raised his arm and showed off a scratch on his elbow. Before Genji could say anything, he continued. “It’s fine, I promise. Though I should probably invest in some elbow pads.”

 

“Please do. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt because of me. Or anything else, really”, Genji admitted, and it made Lúcio smile, before turning serious.

 

“So what were you doing, running around in the middle of the night?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep. Nightmares.” Genji had no trouble admitting it to him. Lúcio, along with Zenyatta and Angela, were among the few people whom Genji felt like he could tell anything and everything. “And you? You said you were awake as well.”

 

“I can’t sleep sometimes. Got too much going on in here”, Lúcio said and tapped his forehead with a finger. “Plus, I think the songs I make during the night is better than the ones I make during the day. Seriously, though. Can I do anything for you?” Lúcio wondered, the concern in his eyes warming Genji’s heart. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Genji only hesitated for a brief second before answering.

 

“Yes.”

 

He wanted to tell Lúcio everything, more than anything, and this felt like the right moment to do so. They sat down at the edge of the roof, close together in the silence and the darkness of the night.

 

Slowly, Genji began telling Lúcio of his younger years, when he lived in Hanamura as part of a criminal empire run by his father. Growing up in the shadow of his older brother, Genji had soon begun to ignore his duties and instead spent his time on games, parties, boys and girls. He told of when their father had died and of how Hanzo had taken on responsibility as the new leader, and with that position came tasks the clan elders demanded he take care of.

 

Genji didn’t go into detail, couldn’t go into detail, but Lúcio understood. He pulled Genji close, wrapping his arms around him and running his fingers through his hair, gently shushing at him.

 

When the tears had stopped falling, Genji told Lúcio how Overwatch had found him and offered to rebuild his body. Genji spoke of how Angela helped him and what it was like back in the old days of Overwatch. He mentioned the fall as well, leaving Overwatch, traveling the world and finally meeting Zenyatta.

 

They sat quietly together for a long time after Genji had finished. Lúcio didn’t say anything, and Genji knew there was nothing he could say. He didn’t mind.

 

But eventually, Lúcio began talking instead. He told Genji about what it was like to grow up with a single mother in the favela that was thrown into disarray at the end of the omnic crisis. Then he told him what it was like when Vishkar came in with their hard light tech and their plans to redevelop large parts of the city, to _build a better future_.

 

Lúcio told him about writing songs and playing music, performing in bars and underground clubs, his audience quickly growing and his confidence with it. He sang about the favelas, about Vishkar, about the people and about revolution. Soon, it became bigger than just the songs and the music.

 

Stealing the tech from Vishkar had been easier than Lúcio had been expecting. Perhaps they hadn’t expected the street ruffians to be able to pull off something like that. Modifying the technology was easy too; Lúcio had discovered he had natural talent for it, and he thought it was fun. For a time, he and the people fought back against Vishkar and their employees, and for a time it seemed to be working.

 

Then Lúcio told Genji about one time during a fight when he had gotten hit; it wasn’t the first time by any means, but this time was different. Suddenly his legs had given out underneath him, and it had been impossible to get back up. The Vishkar agent later claimed his photon gun had been set to stun and that something had gone wrong, but it didn’t matter. Lúcio couldn’t walk anymore, which meant he had to turn to his music to lead the people. He didn’t cry when he talked about it, but his voice was strained and Genji could see his eyes water.

 

When rumors of Overwatch reforming had begun to circulate, Lúcio had been one of the first people to join.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Genji wondered once Lúcio had finished. Lúcio turned to him, looking a bit weary, but he nodded.

 

“You can ask me anything.”

 

Still, Genji hesitated.

 

“… You have your exoskeleton, but… why not get real prosthetics? I understand if previously it was because of a lack of funds, but now Overwatch can help you for free.”

 

“Man, I’ve thought about it”, Lúcio said, a hint of a smile making his lips twitch. “And don’t worry about funding. I make a lot off the music, but I donate most of it to charity.” Genji huffed. Of course he did. “Still got more than enough left, though. But nah, I don’t feel like getting prosthetics.” He turned to look at Genji. “I’m comfortable with who I am.”

 

“I really admire that about you”, Genji admitted. Lúcio smiled slightly.

 

“You don’t feel the same way?”

 

“I do feel comfortable with myself now”, Genji said. “Most of the time. But it took a long time for me to get there.”

 

Lúcio hummed a little, swinging his legs back and forth. The blades of his skates created neon green streaks through the air.

 

“We kinda match, you know?” Lúcio said after a moment, and the mood instantly felt lighter. “With the green lights.”

 

“Yes”, Genji agreed, smiling. “We do.”

 

Lúcio looked at him for a couple of seconds, and then huffed a little.

 

“You wanna know something cheesy?” he wondered. Genji watched his almost mischievous expression for a moment before nodding. “… I’m kinda sad I didn’t get to see your smile sooner.” Genji couldn’t help but grin, and realizing that was exactly what Lúcio had been after, he covered his face with his hands, groaning softly. Lúcio just laughed.

 

Once Genji had recomposed himself and removed his hands from his face again, he took a deep breath, trying to ignore the looks Lúcio gave him. It made his stomach flip, and it made him nervous, in the best possible way.

 

They sat quietly together for a while, until Genji noticed Lúcio was shivering a bit in the chilly night air.

 

“Do you want to head back?” Genji said, and Lúcio nodded.

 

“Yeah. I’m actually getting kinda sleepy.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They managed to get down from the roof together; Genji was both surprised and impressed by how fast and agile Lúcio was in his exoskeleton, enough so to compete with him. Their route back soon turned into exactly that; a competition. Genji noticed Lúcio tried to stay just a little bit ahead of him, and couldn’t help but run in front of him. Soon they were racing, scaling walls and doing jumps and backflips, leaving green streaks of light in their wake.

 

It only took them a couple of minutes to reach Lúcio’s room, and they stopped outside his door, both slightly out of breath and with pulse racing.

 

Genji glanced at Lúcio, torn between wanting to hug him or kiss him, and the safer bet to do neither. Lúcio looked up and met his gaze, a small smile curling his lips.

 

“So, uhm…” Lúcio began. He swallowed, and Genji realized he was nervous as well. When he spoke up again the words seemed to tumble out of him, like he had been fighting to hold them back. “I’m sorry if this is too forward or something, or if it’s like, weird, but do you wanna sleep with me?”

 

Genji blinked, a heat rising to his cheeks. He stared at Lúcio, at a loss of words.

 

“Oh”, Lúcio said. “Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that! Oh God.” He covered his face with a hand and despite the dim light, Genji was fairly sure he was blushing hard. “I just…” He took a deep breath. “What I meant was…” He looked up again, obviously still flustered, but with a determined look in his eyes. “Do you want to sleep in my bed? Like, next to me. Sharing the same bed, I mean. I’m sorry, I just… it seems like you could use some cuddling.”

 

An odd mix of disappointment and relief washed over Genji, but at the same time what he felt the most was _fondness_. He smiled, stepping closer to Lúcio and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Lúcio made a contented noise and wound his arms around Genji’s waist too, pulling him even closer. A sudden realization made Genji squeeze Lúcio a bit tighter; this was their first hug. It was nice, just like Genji had imagined it. Lúcio was warm and soft, and he smelled good. And he gave nice hugs.

 

“Thank you”, Genji mumbled, close to his ear. Lúcio hummed, a pleasant noise.

 

“Is that a yes?” he wondered after a beat. “It’s cool if you don’t want too.”

 

Genji pulled back from him and looked down into his eyes.

 

“I want to”, he said, and Lúcio smiled towards him.

 

Once they came inside Lúcio’s room, a wave of nervousness made Genji’s stomach flutter. He had been in there before, of course, but never at night, and never with these intentions. Unsure of what to do with himself, he remained by the door as Lúcio went over to remove the exoskeleton from his legs. When he was done he rolled over in his wheelchair, giving Genji a soft smile.

 

“Hey. C’mon.” He nodded towards the bed, and Genji couldn’t help but smile. Lúcio moved to his desk and started up a familiar song. A calm spread through Genji as he sat down on the bed. “Is that okay?”

 

“Yes”, Genji said.

 

Lúcio came over to the bed to join him, getting out of the wheelchair with practiced ease. He flopped down onto the mattress with a sigh, looking up at Genji. Genji had to take a deep breath, heart aching and stomach a nervous mess, before he could lay down next to Lúcio. The other instantly tugged a bit at him.

 

“Hey. Come closer”, Lúcio said, softly. “… If you wanna.”

 

Genji let out a breathless huff and moved closer to Lúcio, amused but pleased at how gentle and sweet he was about the whole thing. Lúcio wrapped an arm around him and his hand came up to once again run through Genji’s hair. Genji closed his eyes with a sigh, immediately relaxing.

 

“Is this okay?” Lúcio wondered.

 

“Yes”, Genji breathed, already drifting off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When Genji woke up he didn’t know where he was at first. The light was different than in his room; the interior, and the bed were different too. A pleasant calm music was drifting through the air, and he felt peaceful and safe. There was a warm body lying next to him, chest rising and sinking as they breathed.

 

Genji looked up and was met by the sight of Lúcio smiling down at him.

 

“Hey there, sleepyhead”, Lúcio said, his voice warm and fond. Genji was nearly overwhelmed with affection for him, which manifested itself in a wide smile, which probably looked a bit sleepy and goofy. Lúcio let out a light laugh. “Hey”, he said again, leaning down to press a kiss against Genji’s forehead.

 

“Hello”, Genji said, his heart aching like it would burst.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes. Very.”

 

Lúcio hummed.

 

“Me too.”

 

They lay in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the music and each other’s breaths. Genji couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at peace.

 

“I really like you, Genji”, Lúcio said, suddenly.

 

“I like you too”, Genji immediately admitted. “I like waking up next to you.” Lúcio chuckled a little and Genji groaned internally. “… That was a terrible pickup line.”

 

“It’s not as bad as ‘Do you want to sleep with me?’”, Lúcio pointed out, which made Genji chuckle as well. Lúcio turned his head toward him and Genji met his gaze. He looked serious, but soft at the same time. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Yes”, Genji said, grinning, not caring about how enthusiastic he must seem.

 

Lúcio smiled as well, leaning down and pressing his lips against Genji’s. Genji’s eyes fell shut and a tiny noise escaped his lips, once which Lúcio immediately echoed. It was a sweet kiss, a short one, but it still meant the world to Genji.

 

“Wow”, Lúcio breathed once they parted. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

 

“Me too”, Genji said, quietly. Their eyes met. “It’s been… some time since the last time I kissed anyone. Even more so since my last relationship.”

 

“I see. Do you wanna take it slow?” Lúcio wondered, his hand sliding across Genji’s back. “See where this goes?”

 

“I know where I want it to go”, Genji said, which made Lúcio grin. “But, yes. I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/


End file.
